watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Dō Kangaete mo Watashi wa Warukunai
The main ending theme is "Dō Kangaete mo Watashi wa Warukunai!" (どう考えても私は悪くない!), "No Matter How I Look at It, It's Not My Fault!"). The song is performed by Kitta Izumi, the voice actress for Tomoko Kuroki. It is composed by Koshiro Fukumoto, with lyrics by Aki Hata. It was released on a CD along with the Miku Hatsune version of "Natsu Matsuri." Lyrics Kanji/Kana= 会話が続かないな 何故だどうしてだ? アホか? ソ\ロで帰る道すがら 挨拶さえもできないさ 待っても去っても変わらない そうだ! これからだぜ? ネットで全部が完結で 声を出すの久しぶり 雨も晴れも変わらない そうか! 悪いの自分じゃない ヒマだよなんだよ 出会いがなんだよ 本気を出したら モテまくるよ 鏡よ鏡 正直割れたいか? 「いらないお前いらない」 鏡よ鏡 正直過ぎるだろう! 「聞こえないふり」 映らないのは心の美しさ 「妄想それは妄想」 映ってるのは冴えない自分だけ 「現実を知れ!」 明日もおんなじ昨日 何故だどうしてだ? アホだ! 独り言が独り言が独り言がとまらん 誰か誰か誰か誰か話そうぜ 独りぼっちで独りぼっちで独り笑う なんか…眠くなるな 独り遊び独り遊び独り遊び上等 誰が誰が誰が誰が悪いんだ? 独りぼっちで独りぼっちで独り笑う なんだ…悪いの自分じゃない サナギは目覚めて 美蝶々になるぞ 本気はそこから モテまくるな お空よお空 私はいけてるか? 「知らないそんなん知らない」 お空よお空 私を照らすんだ! 「照らしても無駄」 明日はちがう自分 きっとそうなんだ 夢か? 会話が続かないな(だーれも聞いちゃいない) 鏡と会話するか(鏡よ鏡よ聞け) 明日は明日の自分(サナギはきっとサナギ) 明日はステキな自分 夢か? 鏡よ鏡 正直割れたいか? 「いらないお前いらない」 鏡よ鏡 正直過ぎるだろう! 「聞こえないふり」 映らないのは心の美しさ 「妄想それは妄想」 映ってるのは冴えない自分だけ 「現実を知れ!」 明日もおんなじ昨日 何故だどうしてだ? アホだ! |-| Romaji= Kaiwa ga tsuzukanai na Naze da doushite da? Aho ka? Soro de kaeru michisugara Aisatsu sae mo dekinai sa Mattemo sattemo kawaranai Sō da! kore kara da ze? Netto de zenbu ga kanketsu de Koe wo dasu no mo hisashiburi Ame mo hare mo kawaranai Sōka! Warui no jibun ja nai Hima da yo nanda yo deai ga nanda yo Honki wo dashitara ''mote''makuru yo Kagami yo kagami shōjiki waretai ka? “Iranai omae iranai” Kagami yo kagami shoujiki sugiru darō! “Kikoenai furi” Utsuranai no wa kokoro no utsukushisa “Mōsō sore wa mōsō” Utsutteru no wa saenai jibun dake “Genjitsu wo shire!” Ashita mo onnaji kinō Naze da dōshite da? Aho da! Hitorigoto ga hitorigoto ga hitorigoto ga tomaran Dareka dareka dareka dareka hanasō ze Hitoribotchi de hitoribotchi de hitori warau Nanka… Nemuku naru na Hitoriasobi hitoriasobi hitoriasobi jōtō Dare ga dare ga dare ga dare ga waruin da? Hitoribotchi de hitoribotchi de hitori warau Nanda… Warui no jibun ja nai Sanagi wa mezamete bi chōchō ni naru zo Honki wa soko kara mote''makuru na O sora yo o sora watashi wa iketeru ka? “Shiranai sonnan shiranai” O sora yo o sora watashi wo terasun da! “Terashitemo muda” Ashita wa chigau jibun Kitto sō nanda yume ka? Kaiwa ga tsuzukanai na (Dāremo kiichai nai) Kagami to kaiwa suru ka (Kagami yo kagami yo kike) Ashita wa ashita no jibun (''Sanagi wa kitto sanagi) Ashita wa suteki na jibun yume ka? Kagami yo kagami shōjiki waretai ka? “Iranai omae iranai” Kagami yo kagami shōjikisugiru darō! “Kikoenai furi” Utsuranai no wa kokoro no utsukushisa “Mōsō sore wa mōsō” Utsutteru no wa saenai jibun dake “Genjitsu wo shire!” Ashita mo onnaji kinō Naze da dōshite da? Aho da! |-| English= This conversation won’t continue Why? What for? Because I’m an idiot? As I go home alone I can’t even muster a greeting Even if I wait and let time pass it doesn’t change That’s right! It’s yet to come? After all the time I’ve spent online My voice won’t even come out after all this time In rain or shine, it doesn’t change Is that right?! It’s not my fault! So what if I’m not busy, what’s with meeting people, anyway If I get serious I’ll be popular! Mirror, oh mirror, do you honestly want to break? “Do not want, I do not want you” Mirror, oh mirror, that’s too honest! “Then pretend you don’t hear me” You don’t reflect the beauty in my heart “That’s a delusion, a delusion” That reflection just isn’t what I look like “Face reality!” Tomorrow will be the same as yesterday Why? What for? Because I’m an idiot! The monologue, the monologue won’t stop Gotta talk to someone, someone, someone, someone Lonely, lonely, I laugh alone Somehow…I’m getting sleepy I’m the best at playing alone, playing alone, playing alone Who, who, who, who, who is at fault? (Who is at fault?) Lonely, lonely, I laugh alone What… it’s not my fault! a chrysalis awakens as a beautiful butterfly If i’m serious from now on, I’ll be popular! Sky, oh sky, am I hot? “I don’t know, I don’t know anything about that” Sky, oh sky, shine down on me! “It won’t matter even if I do” Tomorrow I’ll be a different me I’m sure of it… is that just a dream? This conversation won’t continue (No one’s listening) Can I have a conversation with the mirror? (Mirror, oh mirror, listen!) Tomorrow I’ll be the me of tomorrow (a chrysalis is just a chrysalis) Tomorrow I’ll be a lovely me… is that just a dream? Mirror, oh mirror, do you honestly want to break? “Do not want, I do not want you” Mirror, oh mirror, that’s too honest! “Then pretend you don’t hear me” You don’t reflect the beauty in my heart “That’s a delusion, a delusion” That reflection just isn’t what I look like “Face reality!” Tomorrow will be the same as yesterday Why? What for? Because I’m an idiot! Notes *Text in bold is used in the closing theme in the anime which is the version in the video. Category:Songs